A Friend in Need
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Sally is upset about her breakup with Eddie and she goes to Ursula for comfort...but what will she really get? Rated M, oh, no, there's sex guys. Silk SpectrexSilhouette.


**Sally/Ursula? Yeah, I did. Haha, sorry for the complete randomness of this. I hope you enjoy it somewhat though. You know I love reviews, so leave them. : )**

* * *

What was I doing here? Here…outside of Ursula's room, when she was probably in there with her _lover. _The thought used to make me cringe, but I was getting used to it now…so used to it, that my feet had carried me to her door, my ears perked for the sound of feet, my mouth desiccated, my hands trembling, my chest fluttering with rapid breaths. I must have raised and lowered my hand fifty times before I gathered the nerve to knock. I didn't even know what to say when I got inside.

The wood compacted with my knuckles firmly, I flinched, the knock sounded impossibly vociferous in the tiny corridor. I heard a sigh of annoyance on the other side of the door before I heard feet lightly coming towards it. I almost bolted when I heard the sigh, but my legs wouldn't let me, my knees had locked in place.

That girl opened the door…I didn't even know her name, none of us did, we just referred to her as "Silhouette's bitch" it wasn't very nice, but we tended to frown upon dating outsiders. I opened my mouth to speak-but too late, she had already rolled her eyes and retreated into the room, I heard her calling for Ursula. She obviously didn't want to deal with me. I didn't blame her, I had a feeling I'd interrupted something.

A few short moments later Ursula's face appeared in the doorway, her black locks in chaotic disarray. A wild grin broke out across her face when she saw me and she beckoned me inside.

"Sally!" she exclaimed when the door shut; she wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" her eyes softened when she looked at me, as if searching for why I was here in my expression. I didn't even know why I was here…maybe it was because she was the only one that knew about Eddie and I, maybe it was because she was the only one that cared.

I let my eyes drop, and my hands fell heavily down at my side. I heard her whispering something at the "girl" but I wasn't really paying attention, I was trying desperately to hold back the tears that tried to spring to life at the ephemeral thought of Eddie.

I felt the girl jostle past me, and I knew that I had inconvenienced them, and I suddenly felt terrible. It's not like she didn't have her own problems, she didn't need to hear about mine.

"Come here, love" she put her arm around my shoulders and led me to the couch. I fell heavily upon it, feeling more horrible than ever, I didn't deserve the comfort of a friend, I should wallow in self pity alone, not drag others down with me.

"Didn't I warn you about men?" she said softly, not sarcastically, not bitterly, only lovingly, as if she was a mother helping her daughter through her first heartbreak. I laughed a little in spite of myself, because I knew she truly meant it.

"I'm beginning to think you were right" I mused, wiping my face with my hands, thankful that the sobs hadn't come. Maybe I'd cried myself arid in the past 3 days.

"I am right" she confirmed, smiling and wrapping her arm around my shoulders again.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian" I;d said it. I'd been telling myself that's not why I came. But it was, I inhaled sharply, as if I could suck back the words that had just left my mouth. I felt my cheeks flush.

She smiled and kissed my cheek lovingly. "What have you done that has convinced you that you're not?" she asked, her eyes trained on mine, questioning, sincere.

"Well…" I started, but I couldn't finish…the fact was, I always thought I might be. But…I loved Eddie, I did, but he was so detached, impassive, like all men, so dense, so naïve.

"You loved Eddie?" she asked, her eyes still glued to mine, I always thought her eyes were black, but I could see now that they were actually a very pretty shade of brown with tints of jade and sapphire.

"I…loved Eddie" I confirmed. But I didn't know if I meant it.

"There are a lot of different kinds of love, aren't there?" I asked her, I felt childish, and I knew I was acting such, but I just needed confirmation…and I needed to know.

"There are" she said, I leaned my head against her shoulder, I didn't know what to do or say.

"Ursula…" I said delicately, I felt her tense under me, I wrapped my arm around her waist. What was I doing?

"Can you just…let me try something?" I looked back up at her and I felt her breathing quicken.

"Yes…" she whispered, knowing exactly what I wanted to try, even though I was still almost unsure.

I sat up and moved closer to her on the couch until we were mere inches apart. I let my eyes slide closed and I urged my face forward until I felt a set of tepid lips against mine. I pressed into her, my heart was fluttering madly, I had never imagined a woman's lips would be this soft…and taste so good.

I didn't break the kiss, instead I cupped her face in my hand and flicked my tongue against her lips, wanting to taste her more, wanting to explore all of these new places that I hadn't before.

She let me, but she didn't touch me, she let me do what I wanted. The kiss was building in intensity…and…I liked it, it was the best kiss I had ever had, and I always thought Eddie was a good kisser.

Suddenly, she pulled away, her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide, her chest was rising and falling dramatically.

"Oh...I'm, sorry" I said softly, I let my eyes fall, but the second I did, she had pulled me towards her again, and our frantic lip lock started again. I had thought for a moment that she was going to get angry…kick me out, tell me she had a girlfriend, that she was loyal, but this kiss…

I felt her hands glide across my shoulders and down my arms. I tangled my hands in her hair, deciding to let her do what she wanted, because I certainly didn't know what I wanted.

Her fingers found the ribbon on my corset and fumbled with it for a moment before it loosened, I laughed into the kiss and bit her bottom lip softly, she didn't know about the zipper on the side. But I wouldn't tell her…of course I wouldn't, but I would help her pull it off. In a few seconds our combined effort had resulted in the corset fluttering lightly to the floor, I already felt better, freedom coming in short bursts, starting with the corset.

Her hands were already slipping off my choker; I started fumbling with her belt. The material kept slipping through my fingers…but I was also preoccupied by her lips on my neck and the material of my dress slipping down my body.

Her lips had moved down to my collarbone, she bit the susceptible skin there, rolling the flesh gently between her teeth before kissing it lightly and moving to more skin, skin she hadn't tasted yet. Her own hands were on her belt, undoing the complicated ties. I heard a snap and the belt hit the floor. Her one piece dress soon joined it. I caught my breath, she was breathtaking, so faultless, so pure.

I ran my fingers lightly down her neck and across her shoulders, the milky fair skin shivering under my touch, her breast heaving with strained breath.

She pushed me back against the couch and climbed onto my lap, straddling me, the only thing she was adorning was a small black thong. Her hands worked fast, pulling my dress over my head and helping me to slip out of my one piece underneath, the pace had slowed slightly, but my heart was still pulsing madly in my chest.

I traced my fingers lightly up her side, feeling every curve, memorizing every bump and imperfection. She ran her fingers through my hair and brought my face softly to her breast. She knew I didn't know what I was doing, she was guiding, being gentle, slow.

I took her breast in my mouth, she arched forward, her hands still tangled in my hair. I bit her nipple softly, rolling it through my teeth while squeezing her other breast with my hand. The softness surprised me. She gasped slightly when I bit down, pushing my face deeper into her supple breasts.

She started kissing my neck again, and my shoulders…my collarbones, I lay back on the couch as she took my nipple in her mouth, I moaned slightly, feeling the sensitive area between my legs become wet…I don't think I've ever wanted someone so badly. I arched into her, urging her to keep going, and she moved her kisses…down, down, down.

Her tongue trailed over my ribcage and across the plane of taunt skin to my belly button. She kissed my hipbone and stroked the inside of my thigh, I whimpered softly, I was never much for teasing. She brought her face back up to mine in one fluid motion, her fingers gently stroking my lower stomach, her breath hot in my ear.

"Are you sure?" it was a whisper, a plea, a question that needed to be asked, but the answer almost didn't matter.

"Yes..." I choked out, as if I could've said no, as if she was listening after the question passed her lips, her fingers were gliding up my leg, leaving goose bumps on the skin it touched, my center was blazing, my legs quivering with anticipation.

Her teeth bit at my earlobe softly as she stroked once along my clit, the slick folds of skin throbbing and hot, welcoming. I let out a small whimper as she continued to stroke me, the tension before this moment was almost too much, but I knew that as soon as the intense edge was taken off a new one would rush into its place.

She made small circles, while her lips found mine again in a perfect combination of movements, a harmonious level of pleasure.

She smiled against the kiss as she gently pushed two fingers inside of me, I gasped, the intrusion unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. I don't know what she was doing that Eddie couldn't, but it felt amazing, and she almost immediately found my sweet spot. She caressed it, pushing against it again and again.

My eyes were squeezed shut, my moans mounting in volume, my hips rocking against her fingers as they picked up pace, her lips tugging at my nipple, the most perfect sequence of time. It was passing, the pleasure building slowly and evening out before skyrocketing again. I felt myself nearing my climax, and it was almost embarrassing. But this girl could have made me come just by kissing me.

"Ursula…" I gasped; tangling my hands in her hair and pulling her face up to meet my lips so she could taste my scream as I came. Her fingers slowed, but then promptly picked up the pace, I could _hear _her moving in and out of me, the sound and her lips sent me over the edge.

As then, an explosion, my hands tightened in her hair as I pressed her face to mine, the sound of pleasure in my ears was deafening, the thought of it blinding. I pulled away only because I needed to gasp for air as I quivered madly around her slender digits, my juices coating her hand in a thin sheen.

She slipped her fingers out of me, gently raising her fingers to her lips and licking each digit, slow, collected. It was making me hot all over again, and I was still shaking from my monstrous orgasm.

I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, but I didn't know what to do, when I orgasmed, Eddie did. I didn't know if Ursula did, was I supposed to do something to her? Or not? I gave her a look I hoped had a question hidden in it, thankfully she understood.

"I came when you did." She smiled, "getting people off…gets me off."

I was glad, all I wanted to do was sleep, but when that thought crossed my mind, the thought of where I was and my situation did also, I couldn't stay here, I had to leave. I didn't know when that "girl" was coming back.

"I should go…" I echoed my thoughts, already starting to slip my dress over my head. Her face fell, but she nodded, and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, of course she wouldn't, we both had too much to lose. And I could bet that this wouldn't be the last time I would be seeing her like this.

When I was dressed I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, it was awkward, but strangely, not.

She stood up and broke the silence, wrapping me in a warm embrace, kissing my lips solidly.

"Until we meet again" she whispered, laughing as she said so.

I smiled, "Until we meet again."


End file.
